Star Forces
thumb|right|300px|Star Force Flag 1st Fleet during Operation Phantom Flame]] The Star Forces are the main Military Force of the Humankind Empire of Abh and the planets that are uninhabited or are inhabited by humans are used as naval bases which house thousands of ships, starting with Battleships all the way to the smallest ship. Creation of the Star Forces Organization of the Star Forces At the top level the Star Force is led by four command entities: *Waloth Ryuazon - Armed Forces General Staff Chief *Ryuazornyu/Glaharerl Rue Byrer - Command HQ/Imperial Fleet HQ *Spaude Rirrag - Military Intelligence Bureau *Glaharerl Shutymer - Peace Protection Office: four Vice Commander in Chief Except for the office of the Imperial Fleet HQ all the other offices are not operational commands. The office of the Armed Forces General Staff Chief is responsible for strategic planning and operations. The General Staff Chief reports and advices directly the Head of State and Commander in Chief the Emperor or Empress. The Imperial Fleet HQ is responsible for executing orders by the General Staff Chief or the Head of State. The Spaude Rirrag is responsible for military intelligence and reports to the General Staff Chief, the Imperial Fleet HQ, and the Head of State. The Glaharerl Shutymer is responsible for personnel administration and security. The Star Force is divided into departments: *Administration Section *Computer Section *Flying Section *Ground Section *Law Section *Machinery Section *Maintenance Section *Medical Section *Music Section *Nursing Section *Police Section *Route Section *Shipyard Section *Technical Section *Weaponry Section Fleet Organization of the Star Forces The Fleets of the Star Forces are composed of units of Fleets, Partial Fleets, Squadrons, and Flights. Each unit is classified by their mission profile: *Ashal - Assault *Dikporleil - Supply & Support *Gurarl - Command squadron (special) *Methgeil - Escort *Usem - Reconnaissance *Vortout - Strike Squadrons are the building blocks for a partial fleet (Half-fleet). A squadron is composed of two flights of six ships and one command flight of three ships. For mobility small ships like the Guard and Assault-Ships form units of six. Half-fleets are the building blocks for a fleet. A Half-fleet is composed of three mission profile squadrons, three auxiliary squadrons (Escort, Strike, Support), and one command squadron. A Reconnaissance Half-fleet is an exception to the rule and is composed of six reconnaissance squadrons, one support squadron, and one command squadron. Reconnaissance Half-fleets are by far the most powerful units. Fleets are the building blocks for bigger fleets or part of an Operation. A fleet can be composed of any combination of subunits. Depending on the fleet commander's rank a fleet can have about 10 Half-fleets. Under circumstances this number can be more or less. Rank Star Force ships will of course vary in size and function. Most however, have similar organizational structures. Individual ships may incorporate different organizational structures. *Commanding Officer **Captain **XO *Flying Department **Navigator *Weapons Department **On smaller ships this is part of the Flying Department. **Gunner *Communications Department **On smaller ships this is part of the Flying Department. **Communication Officer *Engineering Department **Chief Engineer/Inspector *Administrative Department **Assistant **Cook **Doctor **Field medic/nurse **Secretary History The Star Force can trace its origin back to declaration of independence and the destruction of the Mother City Toyoashihara. In ICY (?) during the war with the interstellar empire Alhamido/Al Hamid, Star Force Admiral Jimuryua Linda Narun led a military revolt for a revolution. After conquering the capital, she declared the founding of the Humankind Federation and herself its provisional president. She invades the Grand Duchy Leptopan, but is repulsed by Kinege's fleet.Upon her return to the capital, her fleet is destroyed by the Empire. This incident is known as the Jimuryua Revolt. As a consequence of this revolt the ground forces of the Star Force were reorganized under the jurisdiction of the Flying Department. The Sylesian War Conflict with the Sylesia Republic. Operation Shashain(シャシャイン). The Camintale? War The last war of ICY 905. Operation Camintale. Invasion of the Hyde System The War List of Ships Shuttles *Calike-Class Shuttle Gairh/Assault Ships *Gairhe-Class Assault Ship *Galum-Class Assault Ship *Historic Assault Ship Class *Roil-Class Assault Ship Laitec/Leit/Guard Ships *Hejue-Class Guard Ship *Historic Guard Ship Class Sopaïc/Attack Ships *Caubh-Class Attack Ship Résic/Resii/Patrol Ship 巡察艦 is a combination of 偵察 Reconnaissance and 巡洋艦 cruiser. Reconnaissance cruiser would have been a close translation. *Bilge/Byrsh/Bulsh-class Patrol Ship **These are major variants of a basic but unspecified design *Bilsh-Class Patrol Ship *Deju-Class Patrol Ship *Historic Patrol Ship Class *Historic Warship Class *Kau-Class Patrol Ship *Lauth-Class Patrol Ship Line of Battleships *Sof-Class Battleship *Solf-Class Battleship Issazec/Isath/Transport Ships *Kutel-Class Transport Ship *Tars/Talth-Class Transport Ship Lussomiac/Assault Transport Ships *Ses-Class Assault Transport Ship Longiac/Communication Ships *Pelia-Class Communication Ship *Rool-Class Communication Ship Ghasiac/Hospital Ships *Sze-Class Hospital Ship Gusiac/Engineering Ship Craiïagac/Training Ships Scout ship *Soge-Class Scout ship List of Known Ships Assault Ships Roil-Class *Basroil *Gamroil Attack Ships *Flicaubh Patrol Ships Kau-Class *Lashkau Byrsh-Class *Heirbyrsh Category:Factions